


Heartburn

by wasabi_girl1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day's work. An introspective into the minds of our favourite Office employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartburn

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Office fic. Written with the following challenge in mind: _Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play. Don't linger when the song is over, this is an exercise._ Spoilers for the season four finale. Concrit is very much welcome. Enjoy!

Heartburn

_Prozzak – Wild Thing/Poor Boy (Medley)_

Michael was spellbound. He had no idea what to do with himself. He sat in his office, aimlessly scouring the Internet for any distraction. Even Wikipedia couldn't hold his attention today.

She was right outside, somewhere in the office. At her desk, in the break room, just close enough. Holly was waiting out there for him, and yet Jim had told him to wait.

Michael wasn't used to taking the slow route, especially when it came to women. He liked the direct approach. He was an intense man with strong opinions and ideas. Michael always pushed hard until his hopes and dreams were fulfilled.

But for a woman like Holly, he was willing to wait.

_Alicia Keys – Fallin'_

Holly had led a strange life. She didn't always get along with those around her. And as hard as she tried to be helpful and compassionate, there was always someone who found that she rubbed them the wrong way.

Yet Michael Scott had welcomed her with open arms, seemingly as caring as she had always tried to be.

He was warm and enthusiastic and just a little bit odd. Exactly the kind of person she knew she could spend hours with. They would never get bored.

Holly had to be careful not to let herself fall in love.

_Dreamgirls – Listen_

Jim paced the conference room restlessly. Everything had to be perfect. Perfect for her. For them. He couldn't believe he would be proposing to Pam that very night. It was exhilarating. And a little bit scary.

She had already changed him so much. Pam had given him the strength to change, and all for the better. He was stronger than he had ever been, happier than he ever believed he could have been, more comfortable in his own skin.

Jim couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Pam.

And now all he needed her to do was listen. Because he was about to say the words she had always wanted to hear.

_The All American Rejects – Dirty Little Secret_

Pam found herself hesitating. She lingered at Toby's send-off party for as long as she possibly could. She was still waiting…

Pam had been certain he was going to propose that night. The excitement in his voice, the sweet little grins. It had all seemed so obvious. But she had been left confused.

And empty-handed.

She felt heat bubble up to her cheeks as she regretted her wishful thinking. She should have known.

Nothing ever worked out the way Pam hoped it would.

_Carrie Underwood – Ever Ever After_

Angela grumbled as she looked down at her hand. At the shining ring on her finger.

She had to admit that she had been impressed by the way Andy had laid his heart bare as he had proposed to her. It had been a fairytale proposal.

Her head was spinning. This wasn't the happy ending she wanted. Andy wasn't a man she could ever really love. Angela was fumbling for excuses. She would make it all work out. Somehow.

After all, when had she begun believing in fairytales?

_Jewel – Standing Still_

Angela was already long gone, nowhere in sight. She had probably run off to gush to her parents about her engagement. So Dwight was left alone with the darkened night and his cold thoughts.

He had let her pass him by. He hadn't had the courage to stand up and fight. Instead he had given up all hope and drowned in his sorrows. And now Dwight was going to lose Angela for good. Forever.

Dwight couldn't let that happen. With his heart racing, he made his way into the office.

He found her at his desk, tear-stained and broken. As beautiful as when he had met her.

"Angela…"

There was no need for words. When it came to them, there never had been.

_Moulin Rouge – Your Song_

It would be weeks before Jan understood the choice Michael had made. It would be years before she sat down and really thought it all through. Before she really considered what kind of man Michael Scott was.

It would only take a few days for her to notice that Michael was as passionate about children as he was about everything else in his life, but his heart seemed to be elsewhere. It would take her a few moments to realize that something had changed.

But for now, she was content, happy even, to hear that he had decided to join her for the Lamaze class. For now, she was naïve enough to believe that things might actually work out.

_Evita – Goodnight and Thank You_

Andy couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he received affectionate pats on the back and repeated congratulations. His parents were elated. Andy was riding on a high he could not even begin to describe. He was an engaged man now.

The bride-to-be, though, was nowhere to be found. Andy shrugged this oddity off. He didn't have time for insecurities. Angela had said yes, that was all he needed. He wouldn't be bothered by nagging fears.

"I, like, can't believe you're getting married, Andy!" Kelly shrieked happily.

"Thanks, Kelly."

"Especially to Angela. I mean, before you guys started dated, she hated you. I mean really, really hated you." Kelly continued.

Andy stood speechless before Darryl came to his rescue, whisking Kelly away. Andy looked around, his eyes helplessly searching for his fiancé.

Insecure or not, he still had a few things he wanted to talk to Angela about…

_The Fray – Fall Away_

"Hey." Michael took a seat next to Jim. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah, it was alright." Jim mumbled back.

"You and Pam seemed to be getting quite cosy." Michael added, but Jim simply nodded dumbly.

"The two of you are great together. You're lucky to have her, Jim. Don't ever forget that."

Jim glanced at Michael, scrutinizing him for a moment. "Are you alright, Michael?"

"Just dandy."

"You sure?"

Michael sighed. "I guess…I'm just not as patient as you are, Jim."

Jim watched Michael's retreating figure as he walked away. He clutched the ring box in his pocket.

He was patient, sure, but patience alone wasn't comforting enough.

_Snow Patrol – Never Gonna Fall In Love Again_

"Pam, is it?" Holly asked, eliciting a small smile from the other woman.

"Yeah. Enjoy your first day, Holly?"

Holly shrugged. "It was quite a day."

Pam echoed her agreement. They fell back into solemn silence.

It was almost imperceptible, simply indescribable, but Pam noticed something about the new girl she had not noticed before.

Her eyes mirrored the disappointment that shone in her own.


End file.
